


Gifts of the Great Mother Moon

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mild Blood, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Please Forgive me, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, how did this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets Werewolf!Dean in the woods to finally become his beloved's mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts of the Great Mother Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It happened. It's a full moon tonight and I've been reading werewolf lore all day and, well, shit happened.

All day the heavy blanket of thick grey clouds had hovered over the land. Rain had poured down in torrents, soaking everything without shelter. Thunder had cracked in deafening peals as lightning streaked the sky in blinding intervals. 

Castiel had almost thought that he'd be forced to stay home under the watchful eye of his mother with the storm. He'd briefly contemplated sneaking out despite the deluge. The deafening noises of the storm would be ample cover, after all. But Castiel hadn't wanted to risk getting out and sickening with the flu. That would only cause him more trouble.

Luckily, the weather had abated not long after sun-down. Just in time for Castiel to watch the thinning wisps of cloud skate through the burnished sky. Stars were just beginning to peek out and just over the horizon, he could see the moon hanging full.

The sight had thrills of anticipation and trepidation skipping down his spine. Dean was out there in the woods, waiting for Castiel.

After years of waiting and growing close, the time had finally arrived. They had known, all those years ago, when Castiel had first met Dean, that they were mates. There, pressed against one another in a snowbank as Dean had nosed along Castiel's jaw with heavy-lidded eyes that had flashed wide after a few sniffs. The pretty green color of his irises had disappeared as the black of his pupils ate them up with the whites as he'd spoken one word on a hushed growl, ' _mate_ '. Castiel had felt it, too, a pulling deep inside his ribs that was loathe to leave the side of the werewolf.

Castiel shook himself from his thoughts and returned to the task at hand.

Water still dripped from the eaves of the cottage as he arranged his bedding to appear like that of a sleeping body. He dressed quickly, donning the red petticoats and cloak that had been carefully packed away in a chest at the foot of his bed. The age-softened leather of his shoes slid over his toes with ease.

With one last look around his room, Castiel let out a wistful sigh. He wished that the villagers, that his family, were more accepting of the werewolves. Yes, they were a brutal, vicious people, but they were more than baser animals. They were smart and just as complex as any human Castiel had ever known. Really, he knew werewolves that were brighter than some members of his own kind. It saddened Castiel that he had to leave his family to be with his mate, but Dean needed him and he needed Dean.

Castiel let the wooden door to his room fall shut quietly. His mother's snores remained even.

He crept through the house, footsteps falling silently on the wood and earthen floor. He lifted the latch on the oaken door, painstakingly settling it back in place using the rope outside. Cool air washed over his face, carrying the comforting scent of wetted plants, damp earth, and rain.

He reveled in the freedom for a moment before hiking his skirts and making for the forest's edge at a brisk pace.

The dirt of the road was pitted from the wheels of wagons and carriages, horses' hooves and booted feet. It created a mess of thick, cloying mud that threatened to send anything that tried to commute upon it into a inescapable tangle of muck and bracken at the roadside.

Castiel picked his way across the road, wiping his boots clean on the other side before continuing on. The forest began abruptly, its edges blunt and lined with baited traps for werewolves. The metal devices often claimed victims of dimmer creatures, though.

Castiel kept a careful eye out for the glint of metal in the moonlight. Such a feat would prove more difficult the farther he ventured into the forest, however.

Trees rose up, tall and towering. The bark of their skins varied between dark browns and blacks with evergreen needles to the pale whites and silvers of birches. There were oaks and elms, maples and mahogany. Thick leaves quickly created a canopy that only the strongest moon-beams could penetrate. Tree limbs groaned and creaked as wind made the leaves whisper. Smaller animals rustled in the foliage and undergrowth, doing their best to avoid the predators that sought them. An owl hooted sharply before the snap of its wing feathers sounded.

Castiel moved through the bracken and brambles, wincing only when a particularly tenacious branch whipped across his cheek. Warm stickiness trailed down his cheek before he shoved the branch aside with an irritated huff. It was more difficult to recognize the landmarks of the path in the darkness of the night. But Castiel had come this way so often, his feet carried him without the need for unobstructed sight.

The meeting place was the very same that Dean and he had used in the past. It was a large field surrounded by old trees with jagged claw marks slashed into the trunks. In the summertime, the grass grew tall and filled itself with wildflowers. Castiel liked that time of year best. He liked rolling around with Dean in the weeds and braiding crowns of vines, thorns, and weeds for the pair of them to wear. He liked making beds from the soft grass for them to lay on as they stared up at the clouds and let the sun warm their skin. He liked the way Dean chased him through the trees bordering the field before tackling him to the ground, pressing wet kisses over any bared skin and scenting him happily.

Castiel let out a quiet sigh and glanced around. A herd of deer had bedded down not far from where he walked. Their large, dark shapes froze as he moved past. Big, liquid eyes watched warily as their nostrils flared. Another owl flew overhead, wings stirring the air with a soft noise.

The trees abruptly gave way. Moonlight streamed down from the sky, bathing the field in silvery light. Wind made the tall grass wave, even if it was weighted down by the rain. Castiel cast back his cloak's hood and took a deep breath.

Something snapped in the trees loudly.

Castiel whirled, skirts and cloak swirling around his body. The sounds of the forest animals had halted, hushing as is everything was holding its breath. There was only one thing that made the animals do that. _Predators_.

A playful yipping howl rose up, bouncing off of the trees. Castiel's heart leapt in his chest as his lips eased up in a small smile. He knew what the sound meant.

Dean wanted a chase.

Castiel was more than willing to oblige. The material of his petticoats swished, catching around his calves and ankles before he hiked them up. His boots smushed into the moist earth with soft sounds. His cloak flapped and fluttered in his wake as the stalks of grass bent beneath his feet.

Another short howl rang out, this one closer and full of promise. The chase was something that thrilled the both of them, Omega and Alpha, human and werewolf. It sent both their instincts into a frenzy, they'd discovered. More than once they had ended up rutting together in the field after a game of hide-and-seek.

Castiel had only a moment of warning before Dean was on him. Strong arms looped around Castiel's waist as Dean's yip of triumph rang out. The ground rose up to meet Castiel's face, causing him to shut his eyes and throw up his hands. Motion made his head spin before the two of them became still.

Only then did Castiel dare open his eyes. Dean was crouched over him on all fours, his sharp teeth bared in a wide smile. The white edges gleamed in the darkness and his eyes shone with excitement. His light-colored hair was damp and stuck up in some places like he'd tried to make it look orderly. His body was bare save only for the pair of breeches that had clearly seen better days. The lines of his body were large and strong, his muscles playing beneath his skin tantalizingly.

"Cas," Dean huffed, grin only growing. "I almost thought that you wouldn't come."

"Hello, Dean. I almost didn't. The storm was something awful and mother has been watching me like a hawk. But I am here, now."

Dean looked inordinately pleased with that fact. His chest swelled and a sort of rumbling noise pumped out of his throat. He bent his head and nosed along Castiel's throat, scenting him. Those green eyes grew heavy-lidded as he looked up at Castiel.

" _Hmmm_. Smells like I'm not the only one who's excited for tonight."

Castiel squirmed, cheeks heating. All throughout the day, he'd battled back arousal as thoughts of Dean and the night's promises traipsed through his head. As soon as he'd stepped foot in the forest, however, he'd lost the fight. The beginnings of slick had already started seeping between his thighs. The chase really hadn't helped matters any, either.

Dean abruptly grew serious, drawing back slightly to look Castiel in the eye. The plains of his chest moved with every breath. The marking of his family stood out starkly against the tanned skin over his heart. A few scars spattered over his torso, bleached white by the moonlight.

"Cas, are you still sure you want to do this? I'm...I've always been happy with what we've had. You don't have to accept the bite to make me happy. You know? I mean, the risks...I-I don't know if you'll turn or...It's your decision. I'm just...I'm happy to just have you. Human or not, I'll always love you, Cas."

Castiel felt his heart give an irregular beat. That was one side of Dean he had fallen in love with; the caring, protective, almost sweet side that never failed to make his heart melt in his chest. There were other sides to Dean, too, sides that were darker, yes, but that Castiel loved all the same.

"Dean," Castiel began.

The werewolf's gaze flicked up and his blond brows furrowed as he dipped his head. Castiel reached up, raking his nails through the soft hair atop Dean's head. Dean leaned into the touch, eyes nearly falling shut as he let out another pleased growl.

"Dean, I want this. I want you. I always have. I want to be your mate in every way. Accepting the bite, accepting your bite, is accepting you. I want to be your's, Dean, in every way."

The ring of green around Dean's pupils thinned until it was just a slender circle nearly engulfed by black. There was a beat where Castiel swore that the werewolf held his breath.

Then, Dean was all over him; hands pawing at his clothing and hair, mouth and tongue tasting the skin of his face and neck, body hovering over his completely. Hot breath gusted over Castiel's skin as he smothered a laugh at Dean's enthusiasm.

"Cas, Great Moon, I'm gonna make you so happy you said that. Gonna make you feel so good. Gonna make you mine. Gonna make you scream, then howl my name."

Dean licked a wet stripe up the side of Castiel's neck before his claws found purchase in the layers of cloth that clothed him.

The material was shredded messily by Dean's impatient ministrations. The white kirtle Castiel had worn had laid at the bottom of his marriage chest since his mother's mating moons ago. He was to wear it as she had when a proper suitor came courting and offered their hand, signaling his virtue and innocence. Ribbons of white fabric fell away with sharp tears, giving Castiel an almost primal sort of satisfaction.

The cool night breeze skipped over Castiel's now bare chest. He watched with a bemused smile as Dean halted all motion at the sight of the scarlet petticoats he'd worn beneath his white kirtle.

Dean's fingers trembled as he touched the soft material, eyes blown wide and breaths coming in heavy pants suddenly.

" _Red,_ " Dean breathed, voice gone rough.

Oh, yes. Castiel knew _all_ about werewolves and their fascination with the color. Dean had admitted it shyly after their first meeting, explaining that the deep red of Castiel's cloak had drawn him like a moth to flame. It hadn't been long before Castiel noticed that the color acted like an attractant; a beacon of sorts. It signaled prey, weakness, subservience, need. It was the color of blood and desire.

But the fun of watching Dean become dumbstruck by the sight of his underthings quickly bored Castiel. He wanted Dean to get on with it. He wanted Dean to _touch_ him.

"Dean," Castiel whined, lifting his hips and pushing at the werewolf's hands.

Dean blinked, seemingly coming back to his senses with another low rumble from his throat. His claws caught in the laces of the petticoats and then, they, too, were gone.

Only Castiel's cloak clothed his bare skin. The thin rope that tied beneath his chin hung loose, dangling against his chest.

Dean lifted one hand and, with a single claw, sliced the binding article.

Castiel could practically feel Dean's gaze on his skin like a tangible touch. The breeze ghosted over his skin, not helping matters when fantasies of this very moment, of Dean's promises, danced through Castiel's head. The buds of his nipples were already hard. He could feel his cock filling with every passing second. Slick gathered between his thighs as heat curled low in his belly. Goosebumps prickled over his skin as something akin the sheer want of heat began to overcome him.

"Dean, please." Castiel lifted his hands and let his fingertips scale the skin of Dean's arms and shoulders. His fingers delved into the soft nest of honey-brown hair and jerked Dean down so he could taste those plump pink lips.

Dean let out a surprised noise that quickly devolved into a happy hum at the first touch of their lips.

Castiel was impatient, however, and wanted more than lingering, lapping kisses. It was like something was tugging on his insides, making him feel empty and needy. He must have let out a sound of some sort because Dean pulled back.

The werewolf's lips were swollen already, a deeper pink and parted around heavier breaths. His eyes gleamed in the darkness as he stared down at Castiel. He scented the air and made a curious yip.

"You can feel the pull of the full moon, can't you, Cas?" A tone of excitement threaded through Dean's voice.

Was that what he was feeling? It, all this need and achy wanting, went beyond that he'd felt during any heat before.

He vocalized as much and was rewarded with another toothy grin from Dean.

"The Great Moon knew what she was doing when she gifted you to me."

Then, Dean was up on his haunches, ripping away his breeches so that he was as bare as Castiel was. His skin was burnished in the moonlight, lightened by its silver beams. Ridges and divets of scars marked his skin in spots. He was built strong and broad, for fighting, hunting, and protecting. Castiel knew that any pups they would have would never fear for food or safety with Dean as their Alpha father.

Castiel's gaze dipped and suddenly, his mouth was far too dry. Dean's cock was large. He'd known that Alphas possessed larger penises, but this...A slight thrill of fear skittered down his spine. Surely that would not fit inside of him.

Dean moved then, hovering over him. His hands drifted down Castiel's sides, trailing down the latter of his ribs, skimming the prominent bones of his wide hips, before curling around the skin of his thighs.

With a jerk, Dean parted them, falling between his legs so that their cocks bumped together and their bodies meshed. Castiel let out a whimper as Dean lazily thrusted his hips in a slow grinding motion. A trickle of slick slipped down one side of his ass.

Dean groaned at the heady scent and buried his head in the juncture of Castiel's neck. He nosed at the sensitive skin there before gently pressing his teeth against the flesh in a mockery of a mating bite.

Castiel mewled, back arching and nails digging into Dean's shoulders. Soft, wet laps followed the promise of what was to come.

Dean's hands and mouth wandered over Castiel's body, leaving wet paths and reddened, sensitized stripes behind. His tongue lapped over Castiel's nipples teasingly before swirling down over his ribs, letting his teeth scrape across the thin skin. He nipped and licked, pawed and kneaded. He pushed Castiel's thighs wide, hot breath ghosting across Castiel's cock, balls, and hole. Slick wept freely from him as he writhed, begging for something, anything.

Castiel let out a mournful noise when Dean pulled back and lifted one hand to his lips.

The werewolf bared his teeth and bit down on the tips of his claws one by one. Confusion swirled even after Dean fell forward and roughly flipped Castiel to his hands and knees. A warm, calloused hand flattened against the small of his back, urging him to arch his body and raise his ass to present. Trepidation and excitement coiled within Castiel.

He wanted this, wanted Dean so badly. But was there really any way Dean would fit inside of him-

Hands spread Castiel's cheeks wide and his body tensed, muscles clenching down on bone. This was it. Dean would take him now. Dean would knot him and make him his. Dean would bite him as Castiel came, making him one of his own kind. Dean was going to give him pups and-

Castiel let out a surprised cry when something hot and wet slid around his weeping hole. A long, ragged moan vibrated against his sensitive flesh.

_For all that was Holy and Blessed, was that Dean's tongue?_

" _Hmmm_ , Cas. Feel how wet you are for me. Great Moon, you taste so good. So slick and hot. Gonna feel so good wrapped 'round my cock. Gonna make you feel so good, come right around my knot..."

Around every lap of his tongue, Dean kept up the dirty promises and filthy praise. Castiel arched back into every lick and suck, body heating as he keened for more. Then, something long and roughened was prodding at his hole, sliding in and swirling.

"Ungh, Cas, feel so good 'round my fingers. Imagine what you'll feel like around my cock. Squeezing me for my come, strangling my knot."

Castiel whined, clenching around the finger inside as it pushed in and out.

"Dean, please! Need you! Dean, need your knot!"

"Great Moon-" Dean shuddered, adding another finger. "Not yet, Cas. Gotta open you up. Don't want to hurt you."

Castiel wriggled, trying to urge Dean on.

All of his past reservations, his worries had melted away. Why had he been so concerned for Dean to mate him? He didn't care any more. All he wanted was his Alpha's knot. Dean's efforts seemed to last forever. Castiel was sobbing with the need for a knot, for _Dean's_ knot when Dean finally withdrew his fingers.

Dean's cock, hard and hot and thick pushed at Castiel's opening.

Castiel gasped, body suddenly tensing all over again. The blunt head breached the rim of Castiel's hole slowly, stretching and burning painfully. Fresh tears leaked down his cheeks as he cried out mournfully.

"Alpha! Dean! Stop! It hurts, Alpha!"

Dean let out a low whine as his hands stroked over Castiel's back and sides. His mind was quickly hazing with the need to mate, to take and give pleasure. But he couldn't do those things if his Omega was hurting. Very gingerly, he twisted Castiel's body so that he could see his face. It wasn't what the wolf in him wanted the first time, but it would have to do for then.

Dean settled onto his back, clasping Cas' wide hips in his hands.

Castiel blinked down at Dean from his new vantage, eyes taking in the light of the full moon. His hole fluttered around the head of Dean's cock.

Dean ground his teeth together in an effort to remain still. Castiel could see the muscles in his jaw tic. Dean lifted one hand to his lips and swiped his pink tongue over the skin there, before reaching down to wrap it around Castiel's erection. Dean squeezed slightly, moving his hand up and down Castiel's cock. The sensitive flesh was flushed and hard, the head wept clear tears of pre-come.

Dean dabbed his thumb at it, eyes flicking up when a surprised hum issued from above him. A fresh flood of slick made Dean's cock slide a little bit deeper. Another few strokes on Castiel's dick had another inch slipping inside. When Dean twisted his wrist and fingered the head of Castiel's cock, Castiel let out a needy cry and bucked his hips.

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head, his lids fluttered shut as Castiel adjusted to the sensation of Dean's cock inside of him. Dean. Inside of Castiel Dean was inside of him. A burst of sudden euphoria sparked in Castiel's veins. A sort of delirious laugh bubbled up in his throat.

The hand on Castiel's hip tightened, claws digging at the skin a bit. Dean's eyes snapped open, all trace of whites and iris disappeared. His features shifted slightly, becoming stronger, harsher as the pull of the full moon and mating tugged at him.

" _Ride me._ " Dean's voice was the ragged husk of a growl as he gave the command.

Castiel whimpered, planting his knees to either side of Dean's hips and using his thighs to lift his body before slowly sinking back down.

_Oh._

A high-pitched moan wound its way from between Castiel's lips as Dean filled him up again. Dean was _big._ He stretched Castiel so wide it burned slightly, he prodded at the deepest parts of Castiel and had his eyes seeing stars. It was good, so, so good.

Castiel grew confident in his movements, shifting his hands from Dean's chest to his hips and thighs to brace himself better. He experimented with speeds and various sorts of friction; grinding, bucking, slip-sliding up and down. He tried clenching his hole, something that Dean let out a strangled bark of pleasure.

His skin grew sweaty, his hair dampening and clinging to his forehead. His body burned and ached. He wanted, _needed_ to come.

"Alpha, Dean! Knot me! _Alpha, please._ Please. Dean. _Alpha, knot me!_ Alpha!"

Dean's hand tightened around Castiel's cock before releasing it completely, something that made him whimper in frustration.

Then, Dean was gripping both of Castiel's hips in his hands. His hips thrust up into Castiel's downward motion, driving him impossibly deeper. His cock rubbed over something inside of Castiel, something that had him crying out, his head tossing and nails scrabbling at Dean's shoulders and arms and chest.

"Please, please, please. Alpha, Alpha, Alpha!" The words were interspersed with Dean's name as Castiel begged for release.

Dean lurched upright, still thrusting up into Castiel savagely as he mouthed at the juncture of Castiel's neck.

That was all it took.

Castiel cried out, hole clenching around Dean's cock as he came. His head craned back, exposing his throat.

Dean took full advantage of the opportunity.

He bared his teeth, already elongated into lethal points and sank them into Castiel's skin.

Castiel cried out anew at the pain, nails digging into Dean's arms as the change worked its course. Fire, white-hot and scorching, blazed through Castiel's veins. A wildfire blistered his skin and charred his bones; melting and cracking, reforming as it devoured him from the inside out.

He could dimly hear a deafening scream, the sound piercing his eardrums as he writhed against the bonds that held him captive. His mind snapped, overwhelmed by the pain. Darkness swallowed him.

 

Castiel awoke to something wet and warm lapping at his neck and shoulder.

The object was slightly rough and moved with intense care. Heat radiated from a large object situated behind him.

The soothing action halted when Castiel lifted his head and sniffed delicately.

_Mate._

It all came crashing back.

Castiel's head reeled for a moment before he recognized the soft whine of distress that was coming from behind him.

_Dean._

Castiel tilted his chin up and back, blinking up at the face above his. The pupils of Dean's eyes had receded, leaving the pretty green rings of his irises visible. The freckles over his nose and cheeks were now plain to Castiel's view, as though it were day and not the dead of night. The same golden speckles dotted Dean's shoulders, chest, arms, and sides. His scars stood out like pale stripes, badges of a hunter, a warrior, and protector. Blood was smeared around his mouth, staining his white teeth red.

Longing rose up in Castiel's chest along with a swell of emotion so great he felt that he would be unable to possibly contain it all. He craned his neck, pushing his nose along the edge of Dean's jaw and down the line of his throat.

Dean had never smelled this good while Castiel was human. Certainly, he'd smelled like mate, but it'd never been this strong. It was like everything Castiel had ever associated with Dean and mate rolled into one smell; pine and sap, hearth smoke and salt, the faint tang of blood, and the undercurrent of the musk of an Alpha.

Castiel sighed, taking stock of his body.

He remembered the pain of the change. He remembered it all. He also remembered that Dean had never knotted him.

Sure enough, when Castiel tensed his body, he could feel Dean's cock still buried deep inside of him.

The Alpha let out a low whine at the sensation, hands stilling Castiel's hips. But Castiel wasn't going to let Dean pull away without knotting him.

He kept up with the squeezing and rolling of his internal muscles, listening to Dean gasp and groan behind him.

"Cas. Cas. Cas, please. You gotta stop. I need to make sure you're okay-"

Castiel let a throaty growl escape his mouth as he wriggled his ass back against Dean's hips.

"I'm perfect, Dean. I just need you. Need you to knot me."

"Great Moon, you are perfect." Dean ground out.

Then, Castiel was on his hands and knees again. He spread his legs and pushed his ass back to drive Dean deeper.

Dean set up a brutal rhythm, pistoning his hips forward without restraint. He slammed into Castiel, the scent of blood rising up thinly from where the earth rubbed at the Omega's knees.

Castiel let out the most shameless noises between breathy pants of Dean's name and _'Alpha'_.

The bloody, still raw wound over his neck and shoulder drew Dean's attention like a beacon of fire in the night.

Nothing had ever felt this good. With Dean filling him up and the burn of his mark on Castiel's neck, he knew that he was only moments away from coming again. His cock bobbed between his legs, leaking pre-come and aching. The need to come, to feel Dean fill him up and knot him was undeniably all-consuming.

Dean seemed to understand. He draped his body over Castiel's back and laid his mouth over Castiel's healing wound. He lapped at it for a moment before pulling back and nipping at the lobe of Castiel's ear.

"Come, Cas. _Mate_."

Castiel's head tossed back as a pleasure-tinted howl erupted from between his teeth. Dean let out a similar cry, his knot finally swelling, popping within Castiel.

Liquid heat pooled deep within him as Castiel shuddered beneath his Alpha.

He went limp, chest pressing flat to the ground as he tried to catch his breath. Dean's knot tied them together as they soaked in the light of the full moon and enjoyed the pleasure of their mating.


End file.
